User blog:Kincaid1/The Bluesteel Warriors (Story 2)
Things can get pretty serious when you wield the epic might of Bluesteel. I gathered the usual supplies, and I went to Magma as my HQ. I made some Stone Tools/Weps for defense if anybody tried to come by. I was nervous, paranoid that someone would sneak up and kill me. I made a Medieval Gate, put it at the main entrance of Magma, and made sure an even amount of Studs were on each side. I then encased the Gate in 4 Spear Walls, and Fireproofed the Gate and the Spear Walls. I made a Structure Wall and blocked the secret back entrance. I set up a Forge, 2 Wells by the Forge, a Mill, and a Lumbermill. I made Steel Tools/Weps, and now I was ready. I had went from Stone, jumped over Iron and went to Steel, and now I was ready to jump right over Mithril and head for Bluesteel. I made a Catamaran and turned it into a Long Raft (burn everything on the Catamaran but the Hull and Seat, thus making it faster by having the excess weight dropped off), I set out to get the supplies I needed for Bluesteel. After about 10 minutes and a lot of killing a certain Animal (in order to get supplies for Bluesteel) I had my first ever batch of Chromium (I actually Mined a whole Vein in another Server with a Stone Pickaxe, and it never failed once). I quickly went back to Magma to find that someone had somehow gotten past the Spear Walls (this somehow happens a lot throughout the Story), but the trespasser had about a quarter of Health left, so I killed him with a Steel Spear. I went into my Forge, and made some Stainless Steel. I had all the other supplies ready. I Crafted them all together and made (*drumroll*) BLUESTEEL! I Smelted the Raw Bluesteel in my Forge, and now I had pure Bluesteel. My Smithing wasn't high enough to make anything with it, so I made some more Steel stuff. My Smithing was at 7, and I Crafted a reliable Weapon: the Bluesteel Spear. I suddenly felt like I could take on the world! I may have spent 10 minutes for one Ore of Bluesteel, but I was ready to do it again! I repeated the process until I had a Bluesteel Javelin to go along with my Bluesteel Spear. I needed some Armor if I was to destroy this Server, so I set out to Mainland to get some Mithril. I remembered that I needed a Oil Filter to make a Lantern, so I asked a member of a Tribe at Mainland (I didn't Raid the Tribe because I wasn't at full Bluesteel power yet), right by the Mainland Oil Pool, if he had any Clay so I could make a filter. He gave me some Clay, I wet it with my Steel Bucket, and made an Oil Filter with it and a few other materials. I then filtered some Oil and made a Lantern, and set out into the Mainland Mithril Mine, only to find out that it was blocked. I asked Cris (his Username WAS spelled like that), the guy who gave me the Clay, if he knew anything about the block at the Mithril Mine. He told me that he blocked it, but he gladly gave me 2 Ores of Mithril for free. I thanked him, but not before showing off my Bluesteel Spear, which he was amazed by. He said he wanted to live with me, I welcomed him, and left. Cris hadn't followed me for some reason, I figured he would show up later. I made Reinforced Mithril Armor with the Mithril that he had given me (I made Reinforced Mithril Armor because it doesn't slow you down as much as regular Bluesteel Armor). I just finished making the Armor and a Gold Jug when Cris showed up at my heavily protected doorstep. I happily invited him in, and showed off my Bluesteel Spear, Javelin, and Sword (I made a Bluesteel Sword before I went to Mainland) to him, to which he responded with " :o ". He was a nice guy, and a good helper to have around, so I then entrusted him with a closely kept secret: the Recipe for Bluesteel. I showed him how to get the supplies for Bluesteel and how to use those supplies to make Bluesteel. I then let him make a Bluesteel Spear. He already had Mithril Tools/Weps, but then again, Bluesteel is better than Mithril. We got more Bluesteel and he made a Bluesteel Javelin, and I made regular Bluesteel Armor for him. After that we went to Mainland so I could get a Mithril Pickaxe. Upon arriving near the Mainland Mithril Mine, I saw that the Tribe which Cris belonged to had collapsed, and only ruins were left. The large Kingdom near the Tribe had also gone from large and thriving, to ruined and abandoned. I sent Cris down to get some Mithril after he unblocked it, and we went back to Magma so I could make my Mithril Pickaxe. That Pickaxe made Mining Chromium 100% successful everytime, making it possible to make Bluesteel more efficiently. We made a few final preparations before heading out to Raid. We set out on our Long Rafts and Raided some small Tribes at Mainland, killed a few random people who happened to walk by, and destroyed a fairly large Tribe at Flax. After that we went back to Magma, stored the Food that we looted from the Tribes, and I told Cris to stay and guard while I went and destroyed some of the Server. I destroyed another Tribe at Flax, went back to Magma, and told Cris to follow me. We went to Mainland and destroyed a small Tribe. On the way back to Magma, we saw a very large Kingdom living within Medieval Walls at Rockma. It turns out that everyone Cris and I killed had taken refuge at that Kingdom. They all had Stone Weaponry, and only the leader of the Kingdom had any Armor. He had low level Iron Armor. The Kingdom seemed to have lived off of Fishing, and seemed to be living very well, despite having a large number of citizens. Cris and I got ready for an attack on Rockma. We sailed to the Rockma, and docked at the side opposite of the Kingdom. We hopped up the rocky mountains of Rockma, being careful to hide out of sight of the Kingdom. We jumped over the Medieval Walls of the Kingdom and ambushed the Kingdom, killing nearly everyone but the leader and one other person. We looted the Kingdom and returned to Magma, to find that the leader of the Kingdom we had just destroyed somehow got into Magma and was using the Forge. We quickly took care of him though. Cris made 4 Bombs, and we both had to leave soon. We Raided a huge Tribe on Bento, which consisted of most of the people from the Rockma Kingdom. We blew up all their Buildings, which were all nicely grouped together, allowing us to destroy them with ease. We then killed literally everyone at the Tribe, for some reason barely any of them jumped and none of them sailed off the Island. Then both of us returned to Magma, agreeing to meet up again. Then we both left. Hope you enjoyed the Story! I thought Mithril was strong on so many levels, but Bluesteel is the MOST EPIC THING EVER. Category:Blog posts